Carnage (Marvel)
Carnage (real name: Cletus Kasady) is a major antagonist in the Spider-Man franchise and one of Spider-Man's most dangerous enemies. Cletus Kasady was already a dangerous serial killer before the symbiote made him the powerful psychopathic super-villain known as Carnage. Carnage is the arch-enemy to Spider-Man and to Venom including Eddie Brock and Flash Thompson. He is also one of the darkest, most insane and most disturbing villians Spider-man ever faced. History Even when he was a toddler, Kasady, the man whom would become Carnage, has already become a homicidal and psychotic killer with a dark past: as a child, he killed his grandmother by pushing her down a flight of stairs, tried to murder his mother by throwing a hair dryer into her bathtub, and tortured and killed his mother's dog. Worse, Kasady even tried to killed his mother with a drill, resulting her snapped, turned the drill off by removing its plug and tried to murder her. When his father caught him doing this, he beat her to the brink of death and received no defense from Kasady during his trial. Due to his extreme bloodlust, Kasady was sent to the St. Estes Home for Boys, where his antisocial behavior made him the target of abuse from both the other orphans and the staff. The abuse that he received not only made Kasady gone further and further to the dark side, but also made him more violent than when he was toddler: Kasady eventually gained revenge by pushing a girl (who laughed at him for asking her to date him) in front of a moving bus, murdering the disciplinarian administrator(where police suspect her died due to fell during the fire), and burning down the orphanage. It was during his brutal years at St. Estes that Kasady acquired his philosophy that life was essentially meaningless and futile, that "laws are only words", and came to see the spreading of chaos through random, unpatterned bloodshed as "the ultimate freedom". Now imprisoned for eleven consecutive life sentences, Cletus Kasady met Eddie Brock when the latter, separated from the Venom symbiote by the toxic touch of the supervillain Styx, became his cellmate. Learning of Brock's grudge against Spider-Man, Kasady tried to convert him to his nihilistic philosophy, mocking Eddie over his claims to have once been the supervillain Venom. Repeatedly rebuked, Kasady decided to murder his cellmate, but before he could the Venom symbiote entered the cell and rebonded to Eddie. Venom broke free, leaving the terrified and jealous Kasady behind. Sensing his desire for the power Eddie possessed, a scrap of the symbiote left behind, none other than Venom symbiote's offspring, dripped onto Cletus' hand and bonded with him, transforming him into the monstrous Carnage. A security guard whom notice his transformation was killed with his body somehow "pulled through the bars of his cell" before escape, and commit around a dozen of murders in far more extreme methods. As Carnage, Kasady proved stronger than Spider-Man and Venom combined, and his symbiote was not only less susceptible to sonics than its progenitor but infinitely more difficult to remove, having bonded to his bloodstream. In his first appearance, Carnage forced Spider-Man and Venom to call a temporary truce to defeat him, and in his next major appearance Carnage rounded together numerous other super villains and nearly succeeded in taking over New York before being defeated. Despite supposedly being irremovable, the Carnage symbiote left Cletus twice of its own volition, once to bond to Spider-Man's clone Ben Reilly, and the second time to bond to the Silver Surfer, but both times returned to its original host. Fed up with Carnage, Venom once devoured the symbiote, leaving Cletus powerless for a time, though the serial killer somehow managed to obtain an exact duplicate of it in the Negative Zone that has since merged with the remnants of the original. When Cletus realized the Carnage symbiote was about to give birth, he passed the offspring on to a police officer named Patrick Mulligan, exhausted from trying to suppress the process and intending to kill them both later. This backfired when the offspring, Toxin, teamed up with Spider-Man and Black Cat to defeat him and Venom. While imprisoned on the Raft, Carnage participated in a breakout but was apprehended by the Sentry, flown into orbit, and torn in half. Presumed dead, Cletus was actually cocooned by the symbiote, but missed out on the Civil War, Skrull Invasion, and Dark Reign. His body was eventually recovered by Hall Industries, which extracted the symbiote from him and used it to engineer unique prosthetics. Equipped with a new pair of legs, Cletus was eventually reunited with the symbiote and stronger than ever, but was repelled by Spider-Man and Iron Man with help from the symbiote's new offspring, Scorn. Traveling to Doverton Colorado, Kasady took over the town by creating copies of the symbiote, even parasitizing the Avengers, but was defeated by the Life Foundation symbiotes, Scorn, and Agent Venom. Imprisoned, he was freed by servants of Marquis Radu, a tyrant in the Microverse who intended to use the Carnage symbiote to create an unstoppable army. Pursued by Agent Venom and the Scarlet Spider, Carnage betrayed Radu's forces but was captured and his symbiote cloned and fused to copies of the Venom symbiote. Intrigued by this, Carnage attempted to assimilate the Venom symbiote to become even more powerful, but was stabbed through the head by the Scarlet Spider's stingers and lobotomized. Comatose and under the control of the symbiote, Cletus was eventually broken free by Klaw and the increasingly psychotic Wizard, who wanted to turn him into his own version of Agent Venom. Unable to do so due to Cletus being brain-dead, the Wizard has Klaw subdue the symbiote and transfers it into his old friend Karl Malus, blowing up his base with Kasady still in it. The Wizard's control over Malus proved tenuous at best, and during a fight with the Superior Spider-Man he lost control, allowing the symbiote to take over and go on a rampage, destroying Klaw's corporeal form in the process. The resulting shockwave blasted the symbiote off Malus and onto the Wizard, who the symbiote promptly took control of and resumed its rampage. Superior Spider-Man learns Kasady survived the explosion, albeit badly injured, and has his body recovered to exploit the symbiote's preference for him. The symbiote eluded Spider-Man's attempts to capture it and rebonded to Kasady, curing him of his coma, but the reunion was short lived before Klaw directed a bolt of lightning towards Carnage, separating Kasady and the symbiote once more. Spider-Man takes the symbiote into custody while Kasady is reincarcerated... and revealed to have made a full recovery from his lobotomy. Cletus undergoes psychotherapy and is integrated into the mainstream prison population, while without a host, the symbiote begins to die and escapes containment, seeking to reunite with him. Upon learning of the symbiote's escape, Kasady's psychologist, Dr. Jenner, hires a thug to shank him and then smothers him to death, offering himself to the symbiote as its next host. The symbiote refuses and resuscitates Kasady, rebonding to him, and the reunited Carnage returns the favour by smothering Jenner. Carnage decides that his ambitions of conquest and transcendence have caused him nothing but grief and decides to get back to basics with another randomized killing spree. This attracts the attention of psychotic antihero Deadpool, who tracks Cletus down, much to Carnage's confusion and outrage. Deadpool gains an upper hand over Carnage until Shriek arrives. Carnage and Shriek escape, but Deadpool tracks them down and badly injures Shriek. Personality Even when he was a toddler, Kasady has shown alarming sadistic personality disorder: He had no remorse in killing his own mother's pet and grandmother, and even tried to killed his mother that encites the tense argument that led to his mother's death and his father's incarceration. The said negative traits escalated to more catastrophic scale over time during his stay in St. Estes Home for Boys, as abuse that he received further made him more eviler that he acquired philosophy that life was essentially meaningless and futile, that "laws are only words", and came to see the spreading of chaos through random, unpatterned bloodshed as "the ultimate freedom". When becoming Carnage, his sadism and depraved personality proved to be one of his greatest assets: His symbiote, which spawned from Venom's by the time it freed Brock from the prison, would feed on his hatred and rage over the world as fuel to enhanced its powers. Not just sadistic and cruel, Kasady also become a horrifying and depraved supervillain that proved to be a extremely despicable advesary for both his worst enemies, Spider-Man and Venom. Powers and Abilities Carnage Axe Gift.png|Carnage's Haemokinetic weapon construct Carnage Haemokinesis Marvel.jpg|Kasady regenerate his Carnage suit with blood While Carnage's symbiote indeed gestated from Eddie Brock's and inherited both Venom and Spider-Man's powers, the said symbiote actually born with abilities even more singular than those of its progenitor due to the fact that it gestated in an environment alien to it—Earth. This in turn, resulting Carnage utilizes his powers in more deadlier and tricky manner than Venom would as Spider-Man noted in his first confrontation with this villain. *'ESP(Spider Sense)': Like Venom and Spider-Man, Carnage possesses ESP ability due to his symbiote can relay information to him from any angle and grants Kasady the ability to "see" in any direction, warning him of incoming threats. This power even more efficient than Spider-Man's (and even possibly Venom's) because it takes less time to sense the danger and conduct him in plenty time, as seen by the time Spider-Man found Kasady in the ruins of his orphanage, Kasady has already expected him. *'Immunity to Spider-Sense': Due to gestated from the very symbiote that once possessed Spider-Man, Carnage was capable of attacking Spider-Man without alerting him. Surprisingly, after encountered both Spidey and Venom, Carnage also able to adjusted this power so he also simultaneously not alarmed Venom whenever he attempted to attacked him. *'Wall-Crawling:' Much like Spider-Man and his symbiote parent Venom, Carnage has the ability to cling to virtually any surface. He can rapidly crawl, walk, or run across even slick/wet surfaces. *'Haemokinesis': Because his symbiote also mixed with his bloodstream when bonded to his body, Carnage gained the power to manipulate his symbiote-infused blood as weapons of other kind of constructs. Should the symbiotes that covered his skin heavily damaged by either heat, soundwaves or both, Carnage can restore them by bleeding. **'Blood Web Generation': Carnage can project a powerful, organic web-like substance similar to the webbing Spider-Man and Venom has out of his symbiote-imbued blood. Surprisingly, in conjunction of his haemokinesis ability, he can manipulate his web like tentacles as they can coil **though the manner he used this power is quite complex compared with Spider-Man and Venom's: Instead only moves in straight line, Carnage's projected webs can taking quick turns like guided missile given that the webs are imbued with his symbiote and blood. This was shown when he fires his webs on Venom, the webs surprisingly coiled his body like snakes before ensnaring him. **'Blood Weapon Constructs': Along his symbiote-imbued blood webs, Carnage can create weapons, tendrils, and other objects out of his symbiote-imbued blood that he sprouts on his body. He can even detach his weapon-tendrils and hurl them at opponents, though those weapons would dissipates in mere seconds after separated from his body. *'Stretching and Deforming': Carnage has full control over the size, shape, color (usually red and black), texture, and hardness of his symbiote (and any part thereof). He even able to use this ability in full effect both for defense by deflect bullets and other projectiles and offensive manner by uses his foe's strengths against them (an instance can be seen when Spidey goes for aiding Venom whom held Carnage as he beating him, Carnage retaliates by deformed his body to ensnare and tossed his opponent aside simultaneously). **'Superhuman Durability': Carnage's ability to stretching and deforming his body also granted him durability in superhuman level. **'Clothing Generation': Carnage can also morphed his symbiote to taking form of various outfits in rare occasions. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': He is able to rapidly regenerate damaged body tissues much faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. It is not known, however, if he can fully regenerate severed limbs or missing internal organs; he was fitted with artificial legs after being torn apart by the Sentry, but this occurred while he was separated from the symbiote. *'Disease Immunity': Kasady is also immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections as long as he remains bonded with the symbiote. *'Adaptive': Carnage's symbiote can rapidly adapt to new environments; when Kasady was taken into space by the Sentry, the Carnage symbiote was able to save his life by growing small sacks around his mouth that converted carbon dioxide into oxygen, allowing Kasady to stay alive long enough for him to be recovered. *'Superhuman Strength': Carnage was surprisingly stronger than combined forces of Spider-Man and Venom. This quite interesting due to the fact that during the time he and Brock spent their time in prison, Brock stated that Kasady preferred to be lazy than performing exercize, which means his strength was purely came from his symbiote. *'Superhuman Agility': Carnage's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, even more than Venom or Spider-Man. *'Memory Implantation': Carnage's tendrils can be used to plant thoughts into a person's head. *'Insanity Empowerment': It should be noted that prior to bonded by newborn symbiote from Venom's, Kasady lacks superpower of his own, but has a maniacal will and insane worldview that he has had from the age of 8 years old onward. As result, when Kasady merges with the offspring of Venom's symbiote and become Carnage, the said symbiote would feed of his hatred and rage to the world, resulting him stronger tenfold, something which enable him to easily overpowered both Venom and Spidey at once. Weakness *'Extreme Heat': Carnage's symbiote, like Venom's was weak against extreme heat, but not as much as the latter: When Spider-Man electrocute him on the electrified trail, Carnage was briefly weakened by the burns, but it's also winds up angered him as he retaliates by slammed them against the wall. *'Loud Vibrations': With loud vibrations on the other hand, Carnage was proved to be worse than Venom. For example, Vibranium is effective to the symbiote separating from its host. *'Kasady's Insanity': While insanity is what empowered him as Carnage, Kasady's madness turned out to be his own weakness at the same time. His mental pathologies can also be exploited, allowing people to manipulate his actions and even defeating him. Ultimate Comics The Ultimate Marvel Universe version of Carnage is self-regenerating form of life based on the symbiotic suit research of Richard Parker. He is created by Curt Connors to replace the missing Venom "suit" by using the the same process to create Venom, his own DNA, and the DNA of Peter Parker. Using some of Peter's memories, it travels to Peter's home and kills Gwen Stacy. It battles Peter, and he eventually manages to kill it. Doctor Octopus later creates a new Carnage that takes on the form of Gwen Stacy. It has the memories of Gwen and attempts to reunite with Peter. It eventually returns to its Carnage form when confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D., and is eventually taken into their custody. Carnage later escapes during the Green Goblin's escape. During the "War of the Symbiotes" arc, the Carnage symbiote squares off with it's forerunner in a no-holds-barred, one-on-one duel to the death that lasts an issue, which ends with Eddie defeating Carnage and absorbing the symboite, allowing total control over the suit. Appearances in other media ''Video game appearance'' ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' In the 2014 video game The Amazing Spider-Man 2 ,which briefly based on the film adaptation of the same name (where he didn't appeared), Carnage appears as the game's main antagonist. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Carnage makes an appearance in the Ultimate Spider-Man video game. He's the final Venom Level boss. After Spider-Man and Venom were knocked unconscious and held captive by Bolivar Trask, Peter Parker somehow changed into Carnage after being experimented on by Trask's men. As Carnage, Parker caused destruction throughout the lab. This caused Eddie to wake up and he attempted to escape. Just when he was about to reach the door, Carnage appeared and attacked Eddie. Eddie somehow knew that Carnage was Parker, so Eddie became Venom and confronted him. Due to being smaller and having a longer range, Carnage was a powerful enemy against Venom. When Carnage loses 3/4 of his health, he will retreat and suck the life out of the scientists. When Venom enters the room, Carnage will retreat into another room, and continue to suck the life out of the scientists to heal himself. When Venom entered the room, Carnage will fight him for a bit, but will retreat again into the last room. After a lengthy battle, Venom was able to defeat Carnage. With the defeat of Carnage, Venom drains the suit off of Peter and gains total control over the suit. ''Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions'' Carnage makes an appearance in the Ultimate Reality in Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions. He was one of the enemies that acquired a Shard from the Tablet of Order and Chaos. The Black Suited Spider-Man encountered Carnage when he was searching for a Shard on the Helicarrier. When he reached the Helicarrier, he notice red webbing and corpses that were completely drained of fluids. This is when he realized that Carnage was on the Helicarrier and needed to be stopped. ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' Carnage is one of the prisoners, seen escaping in the level Rock up the Lock up. He is also a playable character. He can swing around New York City like Spider-Man and he's able to shoot webs. Television series Animated series In the final episodes, Carnage was sent through a portal into another reality, where he merged with Peter Parker of that world into Spider-Carnage, who intended to use a bomb and magnify its explosion to destroy all reality. The Beyonder brought many Spider-Men from other realities there, and they foiled his plan, though he went to another reality and tried to suck each reality into a disintegration portal. However, Spider-Man got Uncle Ben of that world to reason with him and convince him to try and drive Carnage out. He was unable to, however, so he opened a smaller disintegration portal and jumped into it, thus putting an end to Carnage. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Main Article: Carnage (Ultimate Spider-Man) '' Carnage appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon series episode "Carnage", voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, reprising his role from the 2000 Spider-Man video game. This version is created by Green Goblin using key components of the Goblin formula and Harry Osborn's blood sample of the Venom symbiote, has a red tongue, makes a screeching noise, and can turn his body spiky. When Green Goblin injects Peter Parker with the mixture, Peter's spider cells makes the Venom organism unstable and imperfect, thus forming Carnage with Peter as its host. Green Goblin, approving of his new "son", sends Carnage to eliminate Spider-Man and his friends (not knowing that Peter and Spider-Man are one and the same). After a battle with Spider-Man's friends/teammates (Power Man, Nova, Iron Fist and White Tiger), Carnage defeats them all. However, Harry allows the Carnage symbiote to attach to him, reverting to its previous Venom form. Carnage Symbiote later recreated by Dr. Octopus, but it possessed him and turned him into Monster Ock. Films Carnage was originally going to appear in ''Spider-Man 4, however after the film titled The Amazing Spider-Man was announced, Spider-Man 4 was cancelled. It has been rumored that Carnage will appear as the main antagonist in the film Venom, a spin-off to the Amazing Spider-Man Film Series. Miscellaneous Carnage appeared as an co-icon for Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear. In the scarezone titled Island Under Siege, which is what Marvel Super Hero Island was titled during the event, there was a maze called Maximum Carnage, based on the story arc of the same name. In this version, Carnage has murdered every single one of the superheroes that have came after him resulting in criminal gangs running the streets. Trivia *Carnage is one of Marvel's most evil villains and the most evil Spider-Man villain as well as the only one to be a Complete Monster, along with Norman Osborn. **Interestingly, Carnage's personality drastically "changed" in AXIS storyline when he became a noble "hero" and sacrificed himself to stop Red Skull, but that is not his true personality. This "change" is merely caused by an altering spell cast by Doctor Doom and Scarlet Witch in order to gain allies for stopping Red Skull, not caused by a genuine change of heart within Kasady. **Also, Carnage returned to his true personality of being a psychotic mass murderer as soon as he revived and freed from the spell. He soon completely abandoned his "heroic traits" during the time he was brainwashed, instead of accepting it as a change of heart. That is why he is still a Complete Monster today. *Cletus Kasady's personality, and to a certain extent, his physical appearance while human, was derived from that of The Joker. Coincidentally, one of the villains in the TV series Gotham, Jerome Valeska (who is heavily implied to either be a younger version of the Joker himself or at the very least responsible for his eventual creation) has a passing resemblance to Cletus Kasady. *Cletus Kasady and Carnage had been primarily created to essentially create a darker version of Venom, as they had initially kill off Eddie Brock, the host of the venom parasite, although Venom and Eddie Brock's popularity ended up preventing him from being killed off (not to mention Venom and Eddie Brock being developed to be more anti-villains than true villains). Gallery Videos Supervillain Origins Carnage-0|WatchMojo.com explores the origins of the Carnage Symbiote and its host: Celtus Kasady. Images Superior_Carnage_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Carnage as he appears in Superior Carnage. Carnage2.jpeg|Carnage's original appearance, as seen in Maximum Carnage. Art by Mark Bagley. Carnage_Venom_Spidey.gif|Carnage and his two most hated foes. Carnage.png|Carnage's later appearance. Carnage (Marvel comics).jpg|Carnage's latest appearance. Carnage SMAS.jpeg|Carnage in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Cletus Kasady (Earth-751263) as Carnage 02.JPG|Carnage in Spider-Man Unlimited ASM2 Carnage1.jpg|Carnage in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 video game. Carnage MUA2.jpg|Carnage in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Char 7305.jpg Carnage (2).png Carnage-marvel-comics-14652103-1024-1590.jpg Venom Vs Carnage 2.JPG CarnageRoar.png Carnage SMTOD.jpg Attempt murder on carnage mommy.jpeg|Kasady's sadism that escalated to the point he would kill anyone, even his own family Category:Complete Monster Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Supervillains Category:Multi-beings Category:Psychopath Category:Nemesis Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyers Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Copycats Category:Legacy Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Torturer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Imprisoned Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Parasite Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Mental Illness Category:Mutilators Category:Sadomasochists Category:Parents Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Obsessed Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Assassin Category:Athletic Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Revived Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Anarchist Category:Mongers Category:Fighter Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Game Bosses Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:Partners in Crime